earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Flint
Flint ( , Flint) is a character in Mother 3. He is the husband, later widower, of Hinawa, the son in-law of Alec, and the father of Lucas and Claus. Flint is the lead protagonist of the game's first chapter, and appears several times later in the story as a supporting character. Biography Flint lives in Tazmily Village with his family, where he makes a living as a sheep farmer. He wears a distinct cowboy outfit, and is never seen without his hat until the climax of Mother 3. He is described by the residents of Tazmily as both manly and reckless. He is shown to become violent under certain saddening circumstances; this is shown when he lashes out at his surroundings and other people (Tessie, Abott, Ollie, and Bronson) when informed of his wife's death. However, he is also shown to be compassionate and caring, evident in Chapter 4 - he spends most, if not all, of his days searching for Claus in the mountains and visiting Hinawa's grave. Special Attacks as a Playable Character Flint's special attacks are known as Brute Force. Its four abilities are obtained in Chapter 1. *'Swing' -- This attack deals moderate to high damage to all enemies. However, it is less accurate than Flint's standard attack. This works best against 2 or more enemies. *'Strengthen Up' -- This special ability makes Flint gather all of his strength to boost his offensive stats at a low to moderate rate. This allows Flint to make short work of tough enemies. It is somewhat like Offense up α, except it cannot be stacked. *'Toughen Up' -- Like 'Strengthen Up', it makes Flint stiffen his body to boost his defensive stats at a low to moderate rate. It increases the chance of survival against foes with a terribly high offense. It is somewhat like Defense Up α, except it cannot be stacked. *'Power Smash' -- The strongest attack that Flint obtains. This special skill may miss very often, but it deals significant to high damage to one opponent. Its power rivals that of the Super Bomb, and possibly PK Love γ. This ability is generally advisable against Bosses due to their large amounts of HP. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Flint appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases the power of their indirect attacks by 4. In ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Flint appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an attack spirit. He can hold up to only one supporting spirit. His Spirit Battle represents him as Snake accompanied by a Claus-colored Lucas on a lava-floored battlefield stage representing the forest fire in Chapter 1. Trivia * Hackers who have observed Mother 3's code have found that Flint could equip some of Lucas' better weapons in the game. The strongest he can equip is the Mystical Stick. This may hint that Flint was once intended to be in the party during the game's later chapters. This theory is further supported by Flint's appearance in an unused Chapter 2 cinematic of Mother 3 and a Chapter 5 cinematic in a trailer for the canceled EarthBound 64. There is also an unused sprite of Flint supposedly dodging a train. * Itoi revealed in an interview that if Lucas and co. repeatedly talk to Flint after he tries to stop Porky under New Pork City, Flint will eventually say a different line about his baldness. * Flint is more involved in the story than the past fathers of the ''Mother'' series, and is the first to not only be seen, but also appear as a playable character. * Flint's name comes from a flintlock rifle, given that Hinawa's name is derived from the Japanese name for a matchlock gun. ** His name could also be a reference to the actor Clint Eastwood, who was well known for playing cowboys in his early acting years. References * http://mother3.starmen.net.s3.amazonaws.com/interviews/m3int_10.html ru:Флинт Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tazmily Village Residents Category:Characters with unused sprites Category:Fathers Category:Temporary party members in Mother 3 Category:Temporary party members Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros Ultimate